Sex, Drugs, and Other Things People Don't Wanna Talk About
by Willowsnake
Summary: This will be a drabbles collection of sex, drugs, and other things people don't want to talk about. Our favorite characters will talk about sex, alcohol, body image, mental health, and many other things that YOU need to know in order to be safe and healthy.
1. Guys and Body Image

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

*Rated M for Mature

* * *

**Author's Note – **So Reiz and I got to talking, especially after the reviews she got for her recent drabble _Safety First_. We came to the understanding that there are a lot of people out there who have a lot of questions. The problem is there aren't a lot of people willing to give answers. Thus this fic was born!

Reiz and I will also collaborate on a few things and she may donate a drabble from time to time. At that point, I will provide credit that SHE wrote it, not me.

So, we do not claim to be experts in Health. But we do want to get as much information as we can out to anyone willing to learn about it. We'll even give resources when we can!

* * *

**Summary – **This will be a drabbles collection of sex, drugs, and other things people don't want to talk about. Our favorite characters will talk about sex, alcohol, body image, mental health, and many other things that YOU need to know in order to be safe and healthy.

* * *

**Guys and Body Image**

Health was never a class anyone wanted to go to, but this year someone had gotten it into their head that the health education of Domino's students was severely lacking. With a new teacher and a new curriculum, the students of Domino weren't sure what to expect.

When Joey first entered the classroom, he saw a bunch of familiar faces staring back at him uneasily. Finding a seat, he sat down and stared up at the front of the room. And saw two adults instead of one; a man and a woman. That was strange. Maybe they had a guest speaker on day one?

"Good afternoon, class," began the woman once everyone was seated. "I'm Ms. Stuart and this is my colleague Mr. Wilson. We will be co-teaching you this year."

"Co-teaching?" Yugi blurted. "What's that?"

"Due to the subject matter of this class, the administration thought it would be best to have two teachers, one for each gender, if you will," started Mr. Wilson. "If it was just me teaching the class, some of the young ladies here might feel uncomfortable. The same goes for the young men; wouldn't you feel awkward having only a woman to turn to for questions?"

A ripple of agreement flourished throughout the room. It made sense.

"We're going to tackle many issues in this class," continued Ms. Stuart. "So today we're going to start out with a subject not many people talk about. And that's guys and body image. Did you know that guys go through body image issues just like women?"

Tea started giggling. "Really? I find that a little hard to believe."

"Why do you think that is?" asked Ms. Stuart.

"Um, I don't know. They don't really act like they're dealing with something like that. With women, you see it all the time," replied Tea.

"How so?" Mr. Wilson asked.

Yugi raised his hand. "Some women go on drastic diets to get skinny."

"That's very true. Anything else?"

"Eating disorders," said Duke.

"Good. What else might there be?"

"Well," Joey started, but he cut himself off.

"Go on. You don't need to be shy," encouraged Ms. Stuart.

"Well, some girls get self-conscious about their bodies, so they try to hide behind their clothes," Joey elaborated.

"That's a very good point," Ms. Stuart said with a smile. "And that brings us to this little story we'd like to share:

"_Al's friend Rachel invited him to go to the lake for the day with her family. Rachel thought Al was fun to be around – plus he was cute. Rachel really hoped he'd say yes._

"_Al turned Rachel down. He liked Rachel, too, but was self-conscious about taking off his t-shirt. He worried that her family and others at the lake would see what he saw when he looked in the mirror – a scrawny excuse for a man. Al hadn't gone to the pool in more than a year because he was so self-conscious about his appearance._"

"Here's the truth about guys," said Mr. Wilson. "Many people think of guys as being carefree when it comes to their appearance. But the reality is that a lot of guys spend plenty of time in front of the mirror. It's a fact — some guys care just as much as girls do about their appearance.

"You may hear a lot about being a tough guy, but how often do you hear that being a guy is tough? Guys might think that they shouldn't worry about how they look, but body image can be a real problem for them. Unlike girls, guys are less likely to talk to friends and relatives about their bodies and how they're developing. Without support from friends and family, they may develop a negative self-image.

"The good news is that self-image and body image can be changed."

"I didn't know some guys really felt that way," said Tea, looking downcast. "It almost seems like it's harder for guys to deal with body image since they don't _feel_ they can talk about it."

"That's very true," said Ms. Stuart. "Body image is a person's opinions, thoughts, and feelings about his or her own body and physical appearance. Having a positive body image means feeling pretty satisfied with the way you look, appreciating your body for its capabilities and accepting its imperfections.

"Body image is part of someone's total self-image. So how a guy feels about his body can affect how he feels about himself. If he gets too focused on not liking the way he looks, a guy's self-esteem can take a hit and his confidence can slide. The same thing can happen to girls, too."

Mr. Wilson nodded. "Although body image is just one part of our self-image, during the teen years, and especially during puberty, it can be easy for a guy's whole self-image to be based on how his body looks. That's because our bodies are changing so much during this time that they can become the main focus of our attention.

"A change in your body can be tough to deal with emotionally – mainly because, well, your body is yours and you have become used to it.

"Some guys don't feel comfortable in their changing bodies and can feel as if they don't know who they are anymore. Being the only guy whose voice is changing or who's growing body hair – or the only guy who isn't – can also make some guys feel self-conscious for a while.

"Some guys go into puberty not feeling too satisfied with their body or appearance to begin with. They may have wrestled with body image even before puberty started; for example, battles with weight or dissatisfaction with height. For them, puberty may add to their insecurities."

"But…when do body worries go too far?" asked Yugi.

"It's normal for a guy to have a few minor complaints about his looks, but a focus that's too intense can signal a problem," said Mr. Wilson. "Body Dysmorphic Disorder is a mental health condition in which people are so preoccupied with what they believe are defects in the way they look that they spend hours of time and attention every day checking, fixing, or hiding appearance flaws. This body image disorder interferes with a person's ability to function or be happy, and requires a professional's help."

Everyone turned to look at Kaiba.

"What're you all staring at _me_ for?" he snapped. "I do not have body image issues. I was born this way and am quite proud of the way I look."

Mr. Wilson cleared his throat. "Yes. Well, it can be tough to balance what you expect to happen to your body with what actually does happen. Lots of guys can have high expectations for puberty, thinking they'll develop quickly or in a certain way.

"The best way to approach your own growth and development is to not assume you'll be a certain way. Look at everyone in your family – uncles, grandfathers, and even female relatives –to get an idea of the kinds of options your genes may have in store for you."

"Not everyone's body changes at the same time or even at the same pace," added Ms. Stuart. "It can be tough if all of your friends have already matured physically and are taller and more muscular. Most guys eventually catch up in terms of growth, although some will always be taller or more muscular than others – it's in their genes."

"You mean I'll be short forever?!" Yugi exclaimed, eyes widening.

"Maybe," said Ms. Stuart. "It's natural, of course, to observe friends and classmates and notice the different ways they're growing and developing. Guys often compare themselves with other guys in certain settings, and one of the most common is the locker room. Whether at a local gym or getting ready for a game at school, time in the locker room can be daunting for any guy.

"Try to keep in mind in these situations that you aren't alone if you feel you don't 'measure up.' Many guys feel exactly the same way about their own bodies – even those whose physiques you envy. Just knowing that almost everyone else will go through the same thing can make all the difference.

"You could try talking to a trusted male adult – maybe a coach, a doctor, a teacher, or your dad. Chances are they went through similar experiences and had some of the same feelings and apprehensions when their bodies were changing."

"That's where I get bullied! In the locker room!" blurted Yugi. "They make fun of my size!"

"Hey, who's bullyin' ya? I'll deal with 'em," said Joey.

"Okay. Let's take a minute to talk about the big bullies," cut in Mr. Wilson. "Sometimes if people haven't caught up physically, bigger kids may tease them. Often, the guys who put others down do it because they aren't comfortable with their bodies. Putting someone else down makes them feel more powerful. A simple and effective way to deal with annoying guys like this is to be comfortable with who you are and get in touch with your strengths. Use humor and wit to combat a bully – he won't know what hit him."

Joey kind of doubted the humor and wit part of it all, but maybe it was worth a shot.

"Guys put enough pressure on themselves, but what about the pressure society puts on them to be perfect?" said Ms. Stuart.

There was a long pause so she continued.

"It used to be that only girls felt the pressure of picture-perfect images, but these days the media emphasis on men's looks creates a sense of pressure for guys, too. And sometimes – actually, many times – that 'as-advertised' body is just not attainable. The men you see in those pictures may not even be real. Magazines and ad agencies often alter photographs of models, either by airbrushing the facial and muscular features, or by putting a good-looking face on someone else's buff body."

"Are ya serious?!" Joey exclaimed.

"Pretty serious," Ms. Stuart replied with an amused smile.

"Ya can't even tell, though!"

"Sometimes you can't," said Mr. Wilson. "That's what makes things so difficult for people. They try to aspire to an image that may not even be attainable because the model is just like everybody else. The only difference is that when it's a picture, we can wipe away what we think are imperfections when they may, in actuality, just be parts of who we really are."

"So in the face of all the pressure society places on guys – and girls – and what they place on themselves, what can you do to fuel a positive body image?" asked Ms. Stuart.

"Recognize you strengths?" said Duke.

"Exactly!" Ms. Stuart responded enthusiastically. "Different physical attributes and body types are good for different things – and sometimes the things you did well as a kid can change during puberty. What does your body do well? Maybe your speed, flexibility, strength, or coordination leads you to excel at a certain sport. Or perhaps you have non-sports skills, like drawing, painting, singing, playing a musical instrument, writing, or acting. Just exploring talents that you feel good about can help your self-esteem and how you think of yourself.

"What else?"

"A good body doesn't always translate into athletic success," stated Kaiba as he crossed his arms.

"Yes, that's true," said Mr. Wilson. "Too often, the way guys see their body image is closely associated with their performance on a sports field or in the gym. The upside to this is that if you're good at a team sport, you might have a pretty good view of your body. But what if you don't like team sports or you got cut from a team you really wanted to make? In these cases, it helps to look at individual accomplishments.

"If you don't like team sports, that's okay. Find another form of physical activity that gets you going. Depending on your interests and where you live, that may be mountain biking, rock climbing, yoga, dancing, or jogging. This will help you stay in shape and help you to appreciate skills you may not have realized you had in a team environment.

"If you like team sports but didn't make a particular team, don't let it get you down. Use this as an opportunity to discover what you're good at, not to lament what you aren't best at. Maybe try out for another team – so soccer wasn't for you, but maybe cross-country running will be. Or, continue to practice the sport you were cut from and try again next year. The people around you probably won't remember that you didn't make the team – not being picked is a much bigger deal to you than it was to them.

"So what else might there be?"

"How about looking into starting a strength training program?" offered Tristan.

"That's a really good idea," said Mr. Wilson. "Exercise can help you look good and feel good about yourself. Good physiques don't just happen – they take hard work, regular workouts, and a healthy diet. There's no need to work out obsessively. A healthy routine can be as simple as exercising twenty minutes to an hour three days a week. Another benefit to working out properly is that it can boost your mood – lifting weights can lift your spirits."

"Anything else?" asked Ms. Stuart.

"Don't trash your body! Respect it!" declared Joey, looking pleased with himself.

Ms. Stuart laughed. "That's a good way of putting it. To help improve your view of your body, take care of it. Smoking and other things you know to be harmful will take a toll after a while. Treating yourself well over time results in a healthier, stronger body – and that contributes to a better body image. Practicing good grooming habits – regular showering; taking care of your teeth, hair, and skin; wearing clean clothes, etc. – also can help you build a positive body image."

"I think we have time for one more. Anyone want to give it a shot?" Mr. Wilson asked the class.

"Be yourself," said Yugi.

"Be yourself," Mr. Wilson repeated. "I couldn't have put it better myself. Your body is just one part of who you are – along with your talent for comedy, a quick wit, or all the other things that make you unique. Your talents, skills, and beliefs are just as much a part of you as the casing they come in. So try not to let minor imperfections take over."

"You know, while it's important to have a positive body image, getting too focused on body image and appearance can cause a guy – or girl – to overlook the other positive parts of himself or herself," said Ms. Stuart. "If you're like most guys or girls who take care of their bodies and wear clothes that look good, you probably look great to others. You just might not be aware of that if you're too busy being self-critical."

The bell rang.

"Okay, looks like we're done for the day. Class dismissed!"

* * *

**The (factual) information I got for this drabble came from KidsHealth. It's a website.**


	2. Body Piercings

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

*Rated M for Mature

* * *

**Body Piercings**

"Today we're going to talk about body piercings!" exclaimed Ms. Stuart, shocking the class into silence.

"Body piercings?" Duke echoed, subconsciously grabbing onto his earring with his fingers.

"Yes," continued Mr. Wilson. "We decided to have a very different topic to discuss each day to keep things lively. But if there are issues _you_ want us to discuss, just let us know."

"Now who can tell me what a body piercing is?" asked Ms. Stuart.

"Uh…a piercin' on the body?" Joey suggested. The question seemed too simple to answer; he thought it was a trick question.

Ms. Stuart nodded. "A body piercing is exactly that – a piercing or puncture made in your body by a needle. After that, a piece of jewelry is inserted into the puncture. The most popular pierced body parts seem to be the ears, the nostrils, and the belly button.

"If the person performing the piercing provides a safe, clean, and professional environment, this is what you should expect from getting a body part pierced:

"The area you've chosen to be pierced – except for the tongue – is cleaned with a germicidal soap – a soap that kills disease-causing bacteria and microorganisms. Your skin is then punctured with a very sharp, clean needle. The piece of jewelry, which has already been sterilized, is attached to the area.

"The person performing the piercing disposes of the needle in a special container so that there is no risk of the needle or blood touching someone else. The pierced area is cleaned. The person performing the piercing checks and adjusts the jewelry, and they give you instructions on how to make sure your new piercing heals correctly and what to do if there is a problem."

Duke sighed in relief. So there wasn't anything to make him feel guilty about his own piercing.

"Has anyone thought of getting a body piercing before?" asked Mr. Wilson. Several people raised their hands. "If you're thinking about getting pierced, do your research first. If you're under 18, which most of you probably are, some places won't allow you to get a piercing without a parent's consent. It's a good idea to find out what risks are involved and how best to protect yourself from infections and other complications.

"Certain sites on the body can cause more problems than others — infection is a common complication of mouth and nose piercings because of the millions of bacteria that live in those areas. Tongue piercings can damage teeth over time. And tongue, cheek, and lip piercings can cause gum problems."

Joey made a disgusted face. Piercing in those areas was definitely something he wouldn't do now.

"People with certain types of heart disease might have a higher risk of developing a heart infection after body piercing," continued Mr. Wilson. "If you have a medical problem such as allergies, diabetes, skin disorders, a condition that affects your immune system, or a bleeding disorder — or if you are pregnant — ask your doctor about any special concerns or precautions you should take beforehand. Also, it's not a good idea to get a body piercing if you're prone to getting keloids, which an overgrowth of scar tissue in the area of the wound."

"So if you decide to get a body piercing," said Ms. Stuart, "make sure you're up to date with your immunizations, especially hepatitis B and tetanus.

"Plan where you will get medical care if your piercing becomes infected – signs of infection include excessive redness or tenderness around the piercing site, prolonged bleeding, pus, and change in your skin color around the piercing area – or if you have other problems, such as excessive swelling or bleeding.

"Also, if you plan to get a tongue or mouth piercing, make sure your teeth and gums are healthy."

"And there's something else you should be aware of," said Mr. Wilson. "Body piercing is regulated in some places but not others. Although most piercing shops try to provide a clean and healthy environment, some might not take proper precautions against infections or other health hazards.

"If you decide to get a body piercing, do a little investigative work about a shop's procedures and find out whether it provides a clean and safe environment for its customers. Every shop should have an autoclave – a sterilizing machine – and should keep instruments in sealed packets until they are used.

"Now what kinds of questions should you make sure to ask?"

"Whether the shop is clean?" suggested Yugi.

"Good," said Ms. Stuart. "That's really important. What else?"

"Whether the person doing the piercing washes his or her hands with a germicidal soap, whether they wear fresh disposable gloves, whether they use sterilized instruments or whether the use instruments that are thrown away after use, and whether they use a piercing gun; they're not sterile," stated Kaiba.

The class turned to look at him.

"What now?" he snapped.

"Nothin'," said Joey. "Everyone just thinks you're a germaphobe now."

"Okay. That was good, Mr. Kaiba," said Ms. Stuart. "Anything else?"

"Um, whether the needle being used is new and is being used for the first time?"

"Yes. Very good," said Mr. Wilson.

"Oh! Whether the needle is disposed of in a special, sealed container after the piercing and whether they properly handle and dispose of waste, like the needles or gauze with blood on them and stuff!" shouted Tristan.

"Excellent," said Mr. Wilson. "It's also a good idea to ask about the types of jewelry the shop offers because some people have allergic reactions to certain types of metals. Before you get a piercing, make sure you know if you're allergic to any metals. Only nontoxic metals should be used for body piercings, such as surgical steel, solid 14-karat or 18-karat gold, niobium, titanium, and platinum.

"If you think the shop isn't clean enough, if all your questions aren't answered, or if you feel in any way uncomfortable, go somewhere else to get your piercing."

"And if all goes well, you should be fine after a body piercing except for some temporary symptoms, including some pain, swelling at the pierced area, and in the case of a tongue piercing, increased saliva," said Ms. Stuart. "But be aware that several things, including the following, can go wrong in some cases:

"Chronic infection, uncontrollable or prolonged bleeding, scarring, hepatitis B and C, tetanus, skin allergies to the jewelry that's used, abscesses or boils – collections of pus that can form under your skin at the site of the piercing – and inflammation or nerve damage.

"Depending on the body part, healing times can take anywhere from a few weeks to more than a year. If you do get a piercing, make sure you take good care of it afterward — don't pick or tug at it, keep the area clean with soap – not alcohol – and don't touch it without washing your hands first. Never use hydrogen peroxide because it can break down newly formed tissue. If you have a mouth piercing, use an alcohol-free, antibacterial mouthwash after eating."

"If you're thinking of donating blood, be aware that some organizations won't accept blood donations from anyone who has had a body piercing or tattoo within the last year. This is because both procedures can transmit blood-borne diseases you may not realize were passed on to you at the time of the piercing," said Mr. Wilson.

"And if your piercing doesn't heal correctly or you feel something might be wrong, it's important to get medical attention," continued Ms. Stuart. "Most important, don't pierce yourself or have a friend do it — make sure it's done by a professional in a safe and clean environment.

"That's all the time we have for today! Class dismissed!"

* * *

**The (factual) information I got for this drabble came from KidsHealth.**


	3. Acne

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

*Rated M for Mature

* * *

**Acne**

"Can we talk about acne?!" Tea blurted once they were all seated.

As soon as the word "acne" left her mouth, everyone tried to see if Tea was sporting some new pimple on her face.

"Sure," said Ms. Stuart as she smiled at her. "Many people your age are concerned with acne and whether or not they can prevent it. So we'll start there. Mr. Wilson?"

"Yes. Um," he started, "contrary to what you may have heard, acne is not caused by dirty skin. Acne is caused by overactive oil glands in the skin and an accumulation of oil, dead skin cells, and bacteria, which leads to inflammation in pores.

"Oil glands become stimulated when hormones become active during puberty, which is why people are likely to get acne in their teens. Because the tendency to develop acne is partly genetic, if other people in your family had – or have – acne, you may be more likely to develop it too."

"Although there is no surefire way to prevent acne," continued Ms. Stuart, "you can try these tips to help reduce the number and severity of your breakouts:

"Washing your skin is essential – it helps remove excess surface oils and dead skin cells that can clog your pores – but washing too much can actually cause damage by over-drying your skin or irritating existing acne.

"Remember to wash after exercising because sweat can clog your pores and make your acne worse. If you work around greasy food or oil or if you've been sweating from heat or because you've been working hard, wash your face and other acne-prone areas as soon as possible."

"If you use skin products, such as lotions or makeup, look for ones that are non-comedogenic or non-acnegenic, which means that they don't clog pores," added Mr. Wilson. "If you can't live without your hair spray or styling gel, be sure to keep them away from your face as much as possible. Many hair products contain oils that can make acne worse. Try to use water-based products. And if you get acne on areas such as your chest or back, avoid wearing tight clothes, which can rub and cause irritation."

Some students in class fidgeted, feeling as if this information directly applied to them. Averting their eyes from each other, they continued to listen to the lecture.

"For some people, over-the-counter (OTC) products work to help clear up acne," said Ms. Stuart. "It may take some time to find one that works best for you — some may not do the trick and others may cause irritation. OTC acne products come in different strengths. The most popular and effective OTC acne-fighting ingredient is benzoyl peroxide. Another ingredient, salicylic acid, can help to dry up pimples.

"If you find OTC products aren't working for you, it's best to seek a doctor's advice. A doctor can prescribe special gels or creams, pills, or a combination of both. It may feel a bit awkward or embarrassing to talk about your acne with someone, but your doctor is trained to help get your skin looking its best."

"What about pimples you already have?" asked Tea eagerly.

"Well, it's tempting, but popping or squeezing a pimple usually won't get rid of the problem," said Mr. Wilson. "Squeezing can actually push infected material and pus further into the skin, which can lead to more swelling and redness – not what you want before a big date – and even scarring, which can be permanent.

"If you're taking a prescription acne medication, finish your entire prescription even if your skin clears up, unless your dermatologist says you can stop. If you stop too early, there's a chance your skin could break out all over again."

"Eating nutritious foods can help keep you healthy, of course, and your skin will benefit from getting enough vitamins and minerals," continued Ms. Stuart. "But the bottom line is that you don't need to be obsessive about what you eat or how often you wash your face to control acne. If you don't find an OTC product that works for you, talk to your doctor or a dermatologist for some advice on living through the acne years. Does that kind of answer your question?"

Tea nodded. "Thank you!" she replied with a smile.

* * *

**The (factual) information I got for this drabble came from KidsHealth.**


	4. Anxiety

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

*Rated M for Mature

* * *

**Anxiety**

"Since you're all teenagers and more than likely deal with a lot of stress," started Mr. Wilson, "we're going to talk about anxiety and how you can deal with it."

"Everyone has feelings of anxiety, nervousness, tension, and stress from time to time," said Ms. Stuart. "Now can anyone come up with an idea for how to manage anxiety?"

"Become a relaxation expert!" cried Duke. He received awkward glances in response. "What? That's what my therapist says!"

"_You_ have a therapist?" inquired Kaiba, eyebrow raised skeptically.

"Hey, ya don't gotta judge Duke like that with that little eyebrow thing ya got goin' on. You've got a therapist, too," stated Joey.

"I wasn't judging him!" Kaiba snapped. "And it's people like you who end up putting me in therapy because of all things you put me through!"

Joey's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Things? What kinda things?"

"That's between me and my therapist," he deadpanned. But there was a tinge of pink on his cheeks as he said that.

Mr. Wilson cleared his throat. "Now that we've got that settled, let's go back to what Duke suggested. About becoming a relaxation expert.

"We all _think_ we know how to relax. But chilling out in front of the T.V. or computer isn't true relaxation; depending on what you're watching or doing, it could even make you tenser. The same is true for alcohol, drugs, or tobacco. They may seem to relieve anxiety or stress, but it's a false state of relaxation that's only temporary.

"What the body really needs is a relaxation technique — like deep breathing, tai chi, or yoga — that has a physical effect on the mind. For example, deep breathing helps to relax a major nerve that runs from the diaphragm to the brain, sending a message to the entire body to let go and loosen up."

"What else might you be able to do to manage your anxiety?" asked Ms. Stuart.

"Get enough sleep, nourishment, and exercise," offered Kaiba.

"Great!" she said. "Want your mind and body to feel peaceful and strong enough to handle life's ups and downs? Get the right amount of sleep for your needs — not too much or too little. Eat well! Choose fruits, vegetables, lean proteins, and whole grains for long-term energy, instead of the short bursts that come from too much sugar or caffeine. And exercise to send oxygen to every cell in the body so your brain and body can operate at their best."

"What else can you do?" asked Mr. Wilson.

"Connect with others?" suggested Joey.

"Very true," the man continued. "Spend time with friends or family. Organized activities are great, but just hanging out works, too. Doing things with those we feel close to deepens our bonds, allowing us to feel supported and secure. And the fun and sharing that go with it allow us to feel happier and less upset about things. If you feel worried or nervous about something, talking about it with someone who listens and cares can help you feel more understood and better able to cope. You'll be reminded that everyone has these feelings sometimes. You're not alone."

"Anything else?" inquired Ms. Stuart.

"Connect with nature," said Tea. The class laughed at her. "What the hell is your problem? It really helps me out!"

"She's actually quite right," said Ms. Stuart. The giggling ceased. "Heading out for a walk in the park or a hike in the woods can help anyone feel peaceful and grounded. Choose somewhere you feel safe so you can relax and enjoy your surroundings. Walking, hiking, trail biking, or snowshoeing offer the additional benefit of exercise. Invite a friend or two — or a family member — along and enjoy feeling connected to people as well."

"Do we have maybe one more?" started Mr. Wilson.

"Um, think positive?" offered Yugi.

"That's a really good one," Mr. Wilson replied. "A great way to keep our minds off the worry track is to focus our thoughts on things that are good, beautiful, and positive. Allow yourself to dream, wish, and imagine the best that could happen.

"On another note, when anxiety or worry feels extreme, it may be a sign of an anxiety disorder. For someone who has an anxiety disorder, getting proper care from a health professional is important. These tips can help too, of course. But professional treatment is the only way to shake an anxiety disorder.

"And that's it for today. See you tomorrow."

* * *

**The (factual) information I got for this drabble came from KidsHealth.**


	5. Sleep

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

*Rated M for Mature

* * *

**Sleep**

Joey yawned as he sat in his seat. Rubbing at his eyes to clear them, he looked up at the board. The word "sleep" was written in large letters on it. If this wasn't a coincidence, he didn't know what was.

"Today we're going to talk about sleep," started Mr. Wilson.

Kaiba glanced around the class before sipping his coffee.

"Most teens need about 8 ½ to more than 9 hours of sleep each night," he continued.

Kaiba sprayed coffee everywhere. "Are you serious?!"

Mr. Wilson nodded. "How much do you sleep?"

"On average, maybe 5 hours."

Ms. Stuart hummed. "Getting the right amount of sleep is essential for anyone who wants to do well on a test or play sports without stumbling. And I suppose in your case, running a company. Unfortunately, though, many people your age don't get enough sleep."

"Why don't we get enough sleep?" asked Yugi.

"Until recently, teens often got a bad rap for staying up late, oversleeping for school, and falling asleep in class. But recent studies show that adolescent sleep patterns actually differ from those of adults or kids," said Ms. Stuart.

"Really?" started Joey, interested.

"Yes," Mr. Wilson continued. "Experts say that during the teen years, the body's circadianrhythm, which is sort of like an internal biological clock, is temporarily reset, telling a person to fall asleep later and wake up later. This change might be due to the fact that the brain hormonemelatonin is produced later at night for teens than it is for kids and adults. This can make it harder for teens to fall asleep early."

"Totally didn't know that," said Duke.

"These changes in the body's circadian rhythm coincide with a busy time in life. For most teens, the pressure to do well in school is more intense than when they were kids, and it's harder to get by without studying hard. And teens also have other time demands — everything from sports and other extracurricular activities to working a part-time job to save money for college.

"Early start times in some schools also might play a role in lost sleep. Teens who fall asleep after midnight may still have to get up early for school, meaning that they might squeeze in only 6 or 7 hours of sleep a night. A few hours of missed sleep a night may not seem like a big deal, but it can create a noticeable sleep deficit over time," finished Mr. Wilson.

Joey glanced over at Kaiba before looking back to his teachers. "Why is sleep important?"

"Well, a sleep deficit affects everything from someone's ability to pay attention in class to his or her mood. According to a National Sleep Foundation Sleep in America poll, more than 25% of high school students fall asleep in class, and experts have tied lost sleep to poorer grades. Lack of sleep also damages teens' ability to do their best in athletics," said Ms. Stuart.

"Slowed responses and dulled concentration from lack of sleep don't just affect school or sports performance, though. More than half of teens surveyed reported that they have driven a car while drowsy over the past year and 15% said they drove drowsy at least once a week. The National Highway Safety Traffic Administration estimates that more than 100,000 accidents, 40,000 injuries, and 1,500 people are killed in the U.S. every year in crashes caused by drivers who are simply tired. Young people under the age of 25 are far more likely to be involved in drowsy driving crashes," added Mr. Wilson.

Ms. Stuart nodded. "Lack of sleep also is linked to emotional troubles, such as feelings of sadness and depression. Sleep helps keep us physically healthy, too, by slowing the body's systems to re-energize us for everyday activities."

"How do we know if we're getting enough sleep?" asked Yugi.

"Even if you think you're getting enough sleep, you might not be. There are some of the signs that you may need more sleep. Difficulty waking up in the morning, inability to concentrate, falling asleep during classes, and feelings of moodiness and even depression.

The class immediately glanced at Kaiba.

"Why does everyone look at me?! He's the one who dozes off all the time!" Kaiba snapped, indicating Joey.

Yugi's hand shot up. "How can we get more sleep?"

"Some researchers, parents, and teachers have suggested that middle- and high-school classes begin later in the morning to accommodate teens' need for more sleep. Some schools have implemented later start times. You and your friends, parents, and teachers can lobby for later start times at your school, but in the meantime you'll have to make your own adjustments," said Ms. Stuart.

"So what are some ways that may help you sleep better?" asked Mr. Wilson.

"Set a regular bedtime," said Yugi.

"Good. Going to bed at the same time each night signals to your body that it's time to sleep. Waking up at the same time every day also can help establish sleep patterns. So try to stick as closely as you can to your sleep schedule, even on weekends. Try not to go to sleep more than an hour later or wake up more than 2 to 3 hours later than you do during the week," said Mr. Wilson.

"Exercise regularly," offered Tea.

"Yes. But try not to exercise right before bed, though, as it can rev you up and make it harder to fall asleep. Finish exercising at least 3 hours before bedtime. Many sleep experts believe that exercising in late afternoon may actually help a person sleep," said Ms. Stuart.

"Avoid stimulants," said Duke, shooting Kaiba a look; he glared back at him.

"Don't drink beverages with caffeine, such as soda and coffee, after 4 p.m. Nicotine is also a stimulant, so quitting smoking may help you sleep better. And drinking alcohol in the evening can make a person restless and interrupt sleep," advised Mr. Wilson.

"Relax your mind," stated Yami.

"Yes! Avoid violent, scary, or action movies or television shows right before bed — anything that might set your mind and heart racing. Reading books with involved or active plots may also keep you from falling or staying asleep," said Ms. Stuart.

"Unwind by keeping the lights low," said Tristan.

"Light signals the brain that it's time to wake up. Staying away from bright lights, including computer screens, as well as meditating or listening to soothing music, can help your body relax. Try to avoid TV, computers and other electronics, and using your phone, including texting, at least 1 hour before you go to bed," said Mr. Wilson.

"If you look at me again, I will snap you in two," Kaiba warned his classmates.

"And don't nap too much!" said Yugi.

"Naps of more than 30 minutes during the day and naps too close to bedtime may keep you from falling asleep later," said Ms. Stuart.

"Well, that sucks," said Joey. "How about avoidin' all-nighters?"

"That's a good one. Don't wait until the night before a big test to study. Cutting back on sleep the night before a test may mean you perform worse than you would if you'd studied less but got more sleep."

"Create the right sleeping environment," offered Tea.

"Studies show that people sleep best in a dark room that is slightly on the cool side. Close your blinds or curtains, and make sure they're heavy enough to block out light, and turn down the thermostat, pile on extra blankets or wear PJs if you're cold. Lots of noise can be a sleep turnoff, too. Use a nature sounds or white-noise machine if you need to block out a noisy environment," said Mr. Wilson. "I think we have time for one more."

"Wake up with bright light," said Kaiba.

"Exactly. Bright light in the morning signals your body that it's time to get going. If it's dark in your room, it can help to turn on a light as soon as your alarm goes off," said Ms. Stuart.

"And if you're drowsy, it's hard to look and feel your best. Schedule "sleep" as an item on your agenda to help you stay creative and healthy," added Mr. Wilson.

* * *

**The (factual) information I got for this drabble came from KidsHealth.**


End file.
